zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Moonbay
Moonbay 'is a fictional character in ''Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. She is one of the main characters in both series. Overview Chaotic Century Much of Moonbay's past is unknown. It is known that she was engaged to entrepreneur McMann, but dumped him due to the fact he was not "rich enough". She first appears in episode 5 of Chaotic Century, where she meets Van and Fiona. While not wanting to be part of his group at first, she eventually does after she dumps her cargo to protect him. Saying that Van still owes her, she decides to make him her own bodyguard. She later on forces Van and his group to help the Helic Republic, but not without being paid first. Later on, she and Van's group comes across a young boy, who is prince Rudolph. After watching over him, the group comes under attack by the Guylos Empire and Prozen. She does help the group reach the Guylos capital, and takes some part in the battle between Van and Prozen. Guardian Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Moonbay is shown to still be a trader. She does happen across Thomas's Dibison, and brings him to the nearest military base. There she is reunited with Van and his group. At one point, Moonbay does protect Van's Blade Liger from the Raven's Geno Saurers charged particle cannon, causing her Gustav to undergo repairs. She later on switches her Gustav for an Ultrasaurus. She is present at the final battle between Van and Hiltz, but does not participate. It is unknown what happens to her at the end of the series, though it can be assumed she went back to a life of trading. Personality At first, Moonbay appeared to be cold hearted and greedy. The first of these is untrue, as Moonbay does care for her friends and watches out for them. The other one, however, is true. On some ''occasions, she will risk her cargo or cash to protect her friends, though she rarely does this. She does enjoy singing, although she is not the greatest singer. Ability as a Zoid Pilot As the main transporter of the group, Moonbay is shown to transport people or Zoids from point A to point B. Because of this, she rarely has to use weapons, though her Gustav does have a pair of cannons on it. Her main Zoids of choice are her Gustav and the Ultrasaurus. She is also a famous pilot of a Sinker modified for racing. Like every other character in Chaotic/Guardian Force, she pilots a Pteras. Relationships Like other characters, she does have her own unique relationships: 'Van: Moonbay and Van are shown to be friends. While she doubts his abilities at first, she does grows to trust him more. Fiona: Moonbay is shown to be a "big sister" type of figure to Fiona. She is always telling Fiona what to do, and does worry on the way Fiona looks. Moonbay does know that Fiona cares deeply for Van, and will try her best to comfront Fiona when Van is away. Irvine: It is shown that Moonbay and Irvine have known each other before the series started. The two are good friends, and they are shown to playfully flirt with one another. Moonbay does worry about Irvine from time to time. It is lightly hinted that she and Irvine have feelings for each other. Zeke: Moonbay is shown to have a friendly relationship with Zeke. Thomas: Moonbay does view Thomas as a friend, of some sort. She is aware of Thomas' feelings for Fiona. Trivia *Moonbay's voice sounded slightly deeper in her first few appearances. As the series went on, her voice became lighter. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters